The Pyro & His Princess
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: [for.ana] o8 little facts about Kairi and Axel [Kaixel]


**The Pyro and His Princess **  
_(o8 Little Facts about Kairi && Axel. Some related, some not) _

**_o1. _**Axel can't remember their first meeting -- or so he says when she asks him. He doesn't want her to think he's losing his badass image. But the truth is, he remembers it all quite clearly. Her copper hair was up in curled pigtails, she was wearing a white shirt with a freaky little blue cat-thing on it, and a pair of faded, old, ripped blue jeans. She was barefoot (_hell, it was the beach, so there was no need for shoes_), and the only reason he met her was because a crab had attached itself (_quite lovingly, might he add_) onto her big toe. She was screaming murder and her (_then_) boyfriend, Sora, was panicking, rushing around with his arms flailing frantically in the air, screaming out, "What do I do?!" Everyone else was shrugging their shoulders and ignoring poor Kairi's screams, so Axel had calmly walked over, grabbed the crab, and plucked it off. All in a matter of seconds.

She looked up at him with those (_beautiful_) Pacific Ocean eyes and smiled at him. He thought she was the most beautiful girl on the beach, but he didn't say that. Instead, he settled on saying that he thought her dimples were cute, his name was Axel (_did she have it memorized_?) and he'd see her around.

**_o2._** He ended up calling her the next day, and the next day and the next day, and the next until pretty soon, Sora the boyfriend became Sora the ex-boyfriend, and he became Axel the new (_hopefully permanent_) boyfriend who couldn't have been happier.

**_o3._** Kairi always told him that the one thing she wanted more than anything in the world was for people to stop calling her Princess. Just because she came from royalty didn't mean she had to be treated like one. She was perfectly content to do her own dishes, take out the garbage, and pick up after herself. However, that did not mean she would clean up after his messy self, and did he have** that** memorized?

He **hated** doing laundry.

**_o4._** It was a well known fact that Axel was not good at doing laundry. The last five attempts had provided him with several way too short shirts and a few ripped pairs of jeans that wouldn't be considered fashion even by Abercrombie and Fitch. Normally Roxas or Demyx, and one time even Marluxia, would take pity on him when they walked in and found him yelling rather unpleasant obscurities at the machine while it whirled and twirled (_and shrank_) his beloved band t-shirts to a suds-filled doom. They would send him away for a sandwich, a drink, or to watch television while they finished up his load.

However, when Kairi moved in, he forgot about his horrible laundry skills. When she came down with a horrile case of the flu that left her bed-ridden, he happily volunteered to be a good boyfriend, a nice boyfriend, and do her laundry. He had managed to finish three loads without any harm, so he relaxed, sat on the machine, read cheesy romance novels (_that he **swore** Kairi made him read_), and congratulated himself on a job well done. All was going fine until he accidentally kind of added one of Kairi's bikini tops (_a bright **red **one_) to her load of whites. The once snow white blouses were now a light tulip pink, and to make matters worse, they weren't just any regular old blouses. They were part of her school uniform.

When Kairi found out what he had done, she was a little angry. Okay, a little angry is an understatement. She kicked him out of the apartment and he found himself spending the nights on Roxas' sofa. One the other hand, Axel mentally congratulated himself. He never figured Kairi was one for red; what's more, he'd never known she even wore bikinis. He made a mental note to take her to the beach after things had cooled off -- **with** her wearing the troublesome red bikini, of course.

**_o5._** Kairi smiled and held her newborn son closer. His eyes were closed, so she couldn't see their color, but there was no doubting whose son he was. He had a head full of flaming red hair and only one of his father's emerald eye marks. Axel grinned as he walked in and saw his wife and their son sitting there together in the bright morning light. _This was his_ _future_, he thought, _and it was a pretty damn good one_.

Kairi placed the sleeping babe in his cradle and walked over to her husband. "Axel," she said, her voice full of sleepiness, excitement, pride, and love (_along with something else, but Axel couldn't place it_). "Huh?" He was too amazed by the small, sleeping bundle of joy that was tightly holding on to his finger to be paying much attention to anything else. With a sudden move, Kairi had grabbed his ear and dragged his face down to level with hers. "If you ever put me through that pain again, I swear I'll kill you. _Got it memorized_?" she said with a dead seriousness in her voice and a look in her eyes that Axel knew all too well. After three years of marriage, one definitely learns when his wife is giving him the "_I-swear-I-will-and-don't-you-even--think-you-can-hide-from-me_" look. That was the look she was giving him. And truth be told, it had him terrified. He was also a little ticked that she had used his catch phrase, but he was willing to forgive and forget (_and say anything to make her let go of his ear_), so he nodded. "Good," she said in a bright, cheery tone, "now I'm going to get some rest. Good night, I love you, and don't forget to warm his bottle before feeding him."

Sometimes, Axel thought his wife had multi-personalities.

**_o6._** Kairi once got drunk at one of Riku's infamous wild parties. It was the end of her senior year of high school, and she decided to let loose and enjoy herself. She stumbled around, talked in slurs, and wound up sitting in some guy's lap and laughing at incoherent jokes and comments. When Axel, who was completely sober that night, walked past and saw her sitting there, drunk out of her mind, he got angry. And everyone knows that when Axel gets angry, it's not pretty. Needless to say, Riku ended up with a set of blackened eyes and busted lips that night. As for Kairi, she woke up the next morning in her own bed, and was completely shocked to see Axel sleeping in a chair beside her bed. She may not have known what had happened during the night, but that morning she knew three things:

1. He had kept (_saved_) her from doing something completely stupid that she'd end up regretting later.  
2. She loved seeing his face in the morning sun, and  
3. She wouldn't mind waking up every morning and seeing him beside her.

**_o7. _** It boiled all down to this. Everything was on the line, and she was not about to lose. She glared at Axel, and he glared back, the determination in his eyes matching hers. "So...," he started. "Shut it," she said. "You should probably-" he began again, but Kairi had had enough. She grabbed a pillow and flung it at him. The very moment she released the pillow, her character was K.O.'ed and she had lost the Tekken tournament. She sat there wearing a horrified look as the computer's character did its little victory dance. Axel, on the other hand, was amused. "See? If you had just listened to me, you would have won," Axel gloated, a huge smirk on his face.

It was answered with another pillow to the face.  
**_  
o8._** He loved her because she was delicate, strong, graceful, patient, and kind -- all of the things he only wished he could be. She loved that he was wild, independent, rebellious, spontaneous, and knew when to tell people to piss off. He was everything she had always wanted to be. Her best friends said he was bad for her, that things between them would never work. His friends said the same thing, that if he really cared for her, he'd leave her alone and move on to some other girl. But he couldn't leave her behind to die without ever truly living, and she couldn't let him go with out letting him know what it was like to ever truly love, and though they came from two very different worlds, they bent and frayed, and chipped and cracked, and pushed and pushed, and didn't stop until they had blended their edges together and became this one giant beautiful mess of color and life and love and happiness.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-and they lived happily ever after -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**__****_For: _**_Ana, cause she likes Kaixel,  
(and this is just a little practice-thing  
before I start working on her prize story)  
**Disclaimer:** Negative.  
__**Other:** My oh my, I wrote a fluffy. That's a first. xD_


End file.
